


Who We Are

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana is best girl, Coming Out, F/F, FTLGBTales, Gender Identities, Realization, W/w, WWTDP, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: When We Take Different Paths submissions.





	1. For Being In A Coma You're Really Soft

The two girls were in their shared apartment just laying around. It was raining that day so they couldn’t do anything outside. Just then, Chelia got up and left the room.

Chelia called out to her girlfriend. “I’ll be right back! I’m going to get a snack.”

“Ok! Can you bring me a sugar cookie?” Wendy giggled out. She heard a snort from down the stairs.

“What do you take me for? A monster? I would never deprive you of your sugar cookies.” The magenta haired girl laughed. Wendy merely smiled and shook her head.

It was about five minutes before Chelia came back. But surprisingly she came back with a whole tray of goodies. There were two mugs of hot chocolate, sugar cookies, and almost as many chocolate types as you could think of. 

Wendy turn to look at Chelia from where she was staring. She gasped and looked at the array of treats. “̶W̷o̶w̶,̷ ̵t̶h̸a̸t̶’̶s̶ ̷a̸ ̶l̷o̶t̸.̵”̷

Chelia blanked. “W-What did you say?” She asked shakily, startled by what had happened. Meanwhile Wendy just looked confused.

“Wow, that’s lot?” The bluenette repeated. “Is something the matter?”

Chelia blinked. “No, nothing’s wrong.” She rushed. “Quick, here’s the hot chocolate before it gets cold!” 

Wendy smiled. “Thank you Chelia, I appreciate this. You didn’t have to, and you still did.” Chelia smiled back, the previous event all but forgotten.

——————————

‘Please! Don’t leave me! I need you! Wake up, please.’

Her heart skipped a beat. Chelia sat up with a gasp. 

‘Who was that?’ She thought, ‘She sounds … familiar..’ her thoughts trailed off as she looked at the sleeping girl beside her, bathed in moonlight. Realization hit her. ‘That was Wendy I heard. But why? It wasn’t a dream, I didn’t even fall asleep.’

Beside her, Wendy stirred a little. “Mmh, yu’kay?” She drawled out sleepily.

“N-nothing. Go back to bed.” Chelia kissed her head as Wendy sighed.

As Wendy’s breathing evened out once again, it left Chelia in silence. A victim to her thoughts.

——————————-

“What’cha reading Wendy?” Chelia bounded over. Wendy looked up from where she was seated on the couch, reading and smiled.

“It’s called ‘The Perks of Being A Wallflower.” Wendy was happy that Chelia asked about her book. It means she’s interested in what she likes. Wendy smiled softly.

 

‘Please wake up, I need you. You cant let them do this!’

And everything disappeared. 

_______________

 

Wendy looked at the girl in the hospital bed. The bluenette was crying, because she was going to lose her best friend. The doctors said they were planning to pull the plug on her, but she wouldn’t let them.

So when she saw Chelia’s eyes twitch, she was beyond overjoyed. 

As more and more of Chelia’s body started to wake up, wendy was getting more and more restless, anxious to see her best friend.

At last, Chelia’s eyes opened, and blinked blearily around the room. Unfocused eyes glanced past Wendy.

 

“CHELIA!” Wendy almost shouted. “You’re awake!”

Chelia paid no mind to her though. Seemingly glancing past her again. Her fingers twitched near her waist and she groaned.

Wendy quickly pressed the call button for a nurse, doctor, anyone. She rushed over to chelia’s bedside and caressed the girls cheek. Wendy gave a sad chuckle. “Wow, for being in a coma, you’re really soft.”

When the nurse arrived in the room, wendy was quickly ushered out. Wendy, not wanting to create problems, quickly left.

______________________

It was a few days before Wendy came back to see Chelia. She was nervous to see Chelia after she was in a come. When Chelia first woke up, she did the first thing her brain told her to do. And so she did. But now, she’s scared.

As she walked up the familiar halls, the passing doctors and nurses smiled at her, and of course wendy smiled back. As she made it to the door she had seen numerous times, she took a deep breath. The scent of disinfectant and iodoform flooded her nose. Feeling a bit calmer she walked inside shyly.

There, laying in a slightly upright position was the girl she had come to love, except she was slightly more grown up. But of course she would never admit that out loud to anyone but herself. Chelia glanced at Wendy and smiled. Wendy smiled back and walked over.

“Hey,” The voice was extremely hoarse and scratchy, but Wendy still understood it. 

“Hey,” Wendy repeated back smiling. As she walked closer to the bed she noticed how much she missed the shimmering lapis eyes she had come to love.

“How long?” Chelia looked nervous asking the question. When Chelia first came to, she could hear everything. She had heard every word wendy and the doctors had said, but her body wouldn't listen when she screamed, ‘LET ME SEE!’

And here she was, looking at the love of her life, asking one of the most uncomfortable questions she ever had to ask.

Wendy hesitated, “About two years.” She informed shakily. Wendy could feel it already, the tears were building up.

Chelia smiled tearily, “Come here Wendy,” And she did. Chelia slowly and shakily caressed Wendy’s face. “I dreamt about you,” It was vague, but it was a start.

Wendy looked surprised, “Really? What was it about?”

Chelia became conflicted, but decided to man up and tell her. “It was where i shared a life with you. Every night we would wake up together, and go to bed once the day was over. We exchanged ‘I love you’s”

“I love you too.” The magenta haired girl’s eyes widened. 

“Pardon?” ‘Did I hear her right?’

Wendy smiled. “I love you too” 

 

Chelia was overjoyed. She added happily, “And yes, I know I’m soft.”

“You heard me?” Wendy panicked.

“Of course I did.” Chelia giggled. “And now that i know we have shared feelings, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Wendy smiled, “I would love to.”


	2. Jucana: When You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia finds out the hard way that Gray doesn’t love her. But Cana is lending her should to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort

“Gray my love!” Juvia exclaimed, but as she kept running towards her Beloved she came to a halt. There, kissing Gray, was Natsu Dragneel, and right outside the guild too. To say Juvia was heartbroken was an understatement. She was in love with him. Right? Right?

Disgusted with the scene Juvia quickly ran away. As she kept running through the town, it started to rain. Juvia then slipped in a puddle and fell on her knees, her tears blending in with the rain. As she broke down a bronze hand came into her vision. As juvia looked up, long brown hair came into focus. 

“Cana? What are you doing?” Juvia was confused. She and cana never really talked.

“I’m helping you up,” Cana smiled at the water mage. As juvia took her hand, cana tucked her arms around juvia’s body and hoisted her up into her arms. 

“Ah!” Juvia shouted in surprise, not expecting the card mage to do this. Cana then stalked back to her place in Fairy Hills with the water mage still flailing in her arms.

“Cana put me down!” Juvia screeched.

Laughing, cana replied, “Calm down, I’m not going to do anything.” 

This did nothing to help Juvia's discomfort. As the two girls finally made it to the card mages apartment in fairy hills cana sat juvia on the bed and walked off. 

“You brought me here just so you could walk off?!” Juvia was angry and humiliated. She was carried through the town in the card mages arms and then ditched in the said mages room? How unbelievable. 

But then Cana came back with a towel, and juvia’s anger disappeared. Once Cana got to where juvia was on the bed she started patting the water mage down, getting off any extra rainwater. As cana kept drying off juvia the pair made eye contact, and cana smiled.

“Why are you doing this?” Juvia asked, genuinely confused. Although Cana only gave a wolfish grin.

“Well, i didn't want to leave a lovely lady such as you out in the rain with the chance of catching a cold. Wouldn't want you sick now would we?” Cana replied in a patronizing manner. 

Juvia only sighed, happy that someone was caring for her, although her previous sadness was all but forgotten.

After juvia was dry, cana gave her a pair of pajamas to change into sunce the water mage was still in her wet clothes.

“Now care to tell me what happened?” Cana asked, and though her manner seemed curious, she was generally upset that such a beautiful woman was crying.

Juvia then started to shiver, and then she hiccuped. As tears began to build up and run down her face, she explained. “It-It was Gray.” 

Hearing this, the card mage wanted to kick her brothers ass. How could he have made her cry?

“What did he say this time?” Cana said menacingly.

At this, Juvia started crying harder. “I-I saw him kissing someone else!”

Canas eyes widened. “Who?”

“Natsu!” At this, Cana’s anger died down to mild confusion. Her little brother was gay? Well, now it made sense. But either way, gay or not, she wouldn't let him get away with making Juvia cry.

“Juvia,” Cana began, and got the water mages attention through the tears. “If you saw him kissing someone else then that means he's not right for you, he's not worth the pain he put you through. But you’re worth everything. You are so lovely that any ma-no, anyONE would love to be with and cherish.” At the end of this, Juvia was weeping, but for a whole different reason.

“You-You mean that? Really?” Juvia asked shakily, and cana nodded her head.

“Of course. You’re so lovely that anyone should be on their hands and knees begging to be with you, I know I would.” Cana added. Juvia the tackled cana into the floor and hugged her.

“Thank you!” She cried, “Thank you!”

Cana smiled. “Well, now that i made that clear, would you like to go on a date with me?” Juvia looked shocked. “Damn it, i knew it wasn't a good time, she just had her heart broken! Idiot! Cana mentally berated herself. Although her minds tune changed one she saw the look on Juvia’s face.

“YES!” Juvia shouted, her tears now gone, the only traces left that she had ever cried was her red eyes and blotchy face. “I would love to go on a date with you!” 

To say that cana was overjoyed was an understatement. “How about saturday dinner at six?” She asked smoothly. Juvia only giggled and nodded.

 

___________________________

“Oh god. OH God, OH GOD! What if I mess things up?!” Cana mused, talking to both herself and to one gray fullbuster.

Gray shook his head, “You won't, you somehow made her forget about me so that should tell you something” 

Those words seemed to spark something in the card mage. “You know what? You’re right. That means I’m better than you!” She laughed, pointing at the ice mage. 

“Now it’s time to go and woo Juvia!” Gray gave his sister a thumbs up and left.


	3. Lucana: Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soft

The two girls walked down the main drag side by side. Cana was nervous. She had just taken Lucy on a date but are they far enough along to hold hands? Well, now she’ll find out. 

 

Cana tenderly reaches for the blondes right hand, the one that housed the pink guild mark. As soon as Lucy felt the skin on skin contact she flinched, surprised. She turned to the card mage who just smiled shyly. Well, shyly for Cana.

 

Seeing the shock on Lucy’s face though, made the smile fall right off the brunettes face. Cana quickly let go of their hands, but as her hand slipped Lucy’s gripped hers tighter than before.

 

“No, I like this.” Lucy whispered smiling. Cana quickly regained her smile and sped up. She dragged Lucy behind her and the celestial mage stumbled, trying to catch up.

 

“What are you doing?” Lucy screeched, breathless from all the stumbling and running.

 

“Cmon! This is where the best cafè is!” Cana laughed. 

 

After finally regaining her composure,Lucy laughed. “Alright, as long as you’re paying!” Cana laughed again.

 

“Sure thing sweetheart!” At this endearing message Lucy blushed.

 

“Is this a date after a date? Cause if so I like it.” Lucy laughed now too.

 

As the giggling girls ran down the street they spotted familiar faces along the way. The two girls waved at Gray and Natsu, and the nodded at Laxus and Freed making their way downtown.

 

As they finally made it to the cafè they sat down. As Cana sat across from Lucy, she looked at the menu the waitress left out and started looking at the choices.

 

“Hey Cana?” Lucy began shyly. The card mage looked up.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

 

“Well, why did you want to go out with me?” Lucy wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not. “Did you feel sorry for me? I know that guys was hot but he wasn’t disappointing me.”

 

Cana blushed. “W-well,” Cana sighed. “I’ve liked you for a while now, I just finally got the courage to ask since the guy was an asshole.” 

 

To say Lucy was shocked was an understatement. “You mean, you didn’t feel sorry for me?”

 

The card mage shook her head, appalled at the thought of feeling sorry for the brown eyed beauty. “Why would I feel sorry for you? I genuinely like you Lucy, I don’t know where’re you got that thought.”

 

Lucy smiled, and reached her hand across the little table and grasped Cana’s hand. “Thank you, I hope this continues.”

 

“I do too,” the brunette sighed happily. “You kind, smart, and you’re good looking.” 

 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Lucy exclaimed bashfully. Cana merely smiled.

  
  
  
  


As the two ordered, the waitress smiled knowingly at the girls. “They better get together!” She whispered with stars in her eyes, and walked back to put in their orders.

  
  
  


“I really like this, just being together.” Cana smiled, happy that Lucy felt the same way.

 

“I feel the same, you managed to give my ex-boyfriend a run for its money.” The card mage laughed.

 

Lucy giggled. “It’s beer Cana! You can’t date beer.” Although the twinkle in Cana’s eyes told her otherwise. Seeing this, Lucy let out a bark of laughter. “I know what you’re thinking. I take it back!”

 

“I thought so.” 

 

As the two were talking the treats somehow made it onto their table. Seeing the strawberry sitting atop the cake the card mage picked up her fork and plucked it up. As soon as Lucy noticed the strawberry was already gone. If Erza were there, she would hold a funeral for the thing.

 

Cana only laughed. 

 

As the date continued the two girls fell more in love with each other. 

 

Cana then grabbed Lucy’s hand, and smiled. As soon as Lucy smiled Cana already had her answer. Lucy wanted to continue as much as she did.

 


	4. Luvia: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddles

The two mages were seated on the couch getting ready to watch a movie. Juvia's gaze turned upward and met those familiar chocolate brown eyes she loved so much and as the two girls made eye contact they both smiled, their thighs touching.

 

Lucy leaned in and captured Juvia's lips in a sweet kiss. She could never get tired of this lifestyle at home. As she pulled back she took notice on how red Juvia’s face was and smiled again.

 

“You’re so cute!” She chided, grateful that she had met her partner. Juvia pouted and blushed even harder as she shook her head. It was kind of funny, she was infatuated with her “Beloved Gray-Sama” but ended up with her “Love-Rival” but it had happened. What they had wasn’t merely infatuation, it was love. Real love.

 

“Very funny, can we just start it?” Juvia mumbled, leaning into Lucy’s shoulder and nuzzling it. Lucy only smiled and nodded her head. As she picked up the remote she adjusted the tv to the proper volume and pressed play.


	5. Canajane; Flirt

“I’m not drunk! I’m just intoxicated by you!” Cana laughed drunkenly as Mira blushed profusely. 

 

“THAT IS IT! Cana, I’m cutting you off! And stop being such a flirt!” Mira had had enough of the card mage chasing after her. She has seen how many relationships Cana has rushed through over the years and she didn’t need her heart broken. And Cana drank most of the alcohol this time around so she needed to be cut off.

 

Cana choked on her drink and spluttered. “Where did that come from?” She finally coughed out. Mira cutting off her drinks? And she thinks she's flirting with her? That is beyond preposterous. Ok, maybe not but you get the point!

 

“That’s a funny joke Mira! Tell me another one” If Cana wasn't sober before, she sure was now. 

 

Mira sighed furiously. “Cana, I’m not joking.” She let out in a quiet whisper. “When have I ever joked?” The look on both the mages faces was enough to tell how they both felt.

 

Cana sighed and got up. “Fine, I’ll leave. Your shift is almost over anyways.” She responded flatly and walked out of the guild. And as for the other members, they know when to intervene and when to stay away. This time it’s the latter.

 

Mira huffed angrily and went to dry the freshly washed glasses.

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


The Card Mage turned the corner and she saw something that shattered her heart. There was Mira,  _ k-kissing a man she’d never seen before _ ! And as quickly as her heart broke, rage flooded through all her senses. 

_ How DARE she make a fool of me. How DARE she lead me on! A-Am I not good enough anymore? AM I NOT ENOUGH?! She, she flirted back sometimes. _

 

Tears started pouring out of her eyes as she ran away. She ran past her home in Fairy Hills, she ran past the Salamanders little cottage in the forest. As she ran she drew nearer and nearer to the beach her toes finally hit the sand. She stumbled but kept running as fast as she could, fueled by hurt. When her feet reached the water she dropped to her knees and cried, not caring if she got wet or not. 

 

She pounded her hands into the wet sand, spraying up water each time her fist made contact. The tears she shed were the most she had ever cried in possibly her  _ life _ . Although it makes sense, she had just had her heart broken by the one she loves. 

 

“Heh, loves. That's such a funny word, it means it's only a little bit until your heart is broken.” She laughed through her weeping and collapsed at the edge of the ocean.

 

Mira wouldn't want her now, would she? “Hah, she never wanted me. The look on her face told me everything.”   _ How did it get to this? _ She wondered.  _ It was just harmless flirting. Why did she take it to the next level? Heh, flirt, after all the relationships I’ve been through maybe it's true? _

 

“Cana?” A quiet voice rung out, contrasting with the calming sound of the waves. The card mage looked up and saw the cause of all this. Seeing Mira only made her heart ache more. 

 

“What?” She responded curtly, voice croaky and scratchy. As she brought herself onto her knees Mira helped her up. The Demon Soul mage looked into Cana’s brown eyes and sighed.

 

“Are you… okay?” The white haired mage winced. The hesitation was much clearer than she had meant it to be but it had already been said, so no going back.

 

“I’m fine, and you know what I mean.” Of course she did, she’s the one who helped the card mage come up with that term. 

 

_ Fine _

 

_ Fucked-up _

_ Insecure _

_ Neurotic _

_ Emotional _

 

Mira sighed and brought the brunette into a comforting embrace. “I don’t know what happened. None of this is making any sense to me anymore. Everything was fine this morning. I guess I just became insecure about your flirting. I-I didn’t want to get hurt, or hurt you.” The take over mage babbled on and on. 

 

Cana silenced her by bringing a finger to those lips she oh so desperately wanted to cover with her own. Mira blushed embarrassed and gave a nervous laugh. 

 

The two girls said nothing, then Mira grabbed Cana and hugged her. Cana’s face ended up pressed against Mira’s breasts and the She gave a silly laugh. 

 

“If you’re willing to, I would like to sort this out, and maybe try something?” Mira suggested hesitantly and hugged Cana closer. The card mage said nothing, but nodded softly due to shock. 

 

“Now.” Mira let go. “Let’s go get you some tequila.” Cana looked at her surprised. Mira giggled and expanded her previous statement. “Yes, that means you’re no longer cut off. Today was too emotional and I think you deserve it. Who knows, maybe I’ll join you too.” The two girls got up and headed back to the guild.

 

And although the day was confusing, they would sort it out later. As the two walked, Cana grabbed Mira’s hand and smiled.


	6. Yukinerva: Protect

“NO!” Minerva quickly dashed in from of her girlfriend. The atrocious beast leered at them before swiping its claws, and the minute Minerva was in front of Yukino she was almost shredded to pieces. A claw catching her stomach and leaving behind a brutal wound.

 

Yukino gasped in horror at what had just unfolded. “Minerva!” Her outcry could be heard for miles. 

 

The snow haired mage quickly pulled out her keys and chanted “Open! Gate of the Paired fish! Pisces!” The beautiful magic circle made of golden light summoned the Zodiac spirit pair, and when the celestial spirits saw what had occured rage had flooded through both of their minds and they attacked the monstrous beast with no hesitation.

 

As soon as the powerful summon was over Yukino panted and fell to her knees, weakened. One second into seeing the powerful Minerva fall, fury flooded her normally soft senses. It had terrified her, she never knew she could be capable of this-this  _ rage _ .

 

She glanced at her fallen girlfriend and crawled her way over. She gently shook Minerva. “Hey, Minerva. Min, wake up!” but the territory mage wouldn't even twitch a finger.

 

Once the sound of fighting stopped, she quickly thanked Pisces and closed their gate to let them regain the energy they lost. 

 

With all the strength she could muster with her exhausted body she grabbed Minerva. She wrapped up the wound with cloth she tore off her coat and hoisted the territory mage into a fireman carry. “C’mon, please stay with me!” Yukino glanced at all the blood minerva lost and worry encased her heart and mind. “Don’t worry, I’ll get help! Soon,” She choked out.

 

As Yukino trekked onward towards the closest town, the one they came from, she wondered how it all came to this. 

 

The celestial mage just wanted time with her girlfriend on a nice and easy job, and she had spotted a low c-class mission hanging on the board.

 

_ Defeat this monster who is terrorizing out village! _

 

Sounded easy enough, turned out it was miss-ranked. 

 

Stepping out of her thoughts she finally saw the village come into view and relief resonated within her. “We’re here Min, loo-” She cut herself off. The village was engulfed in flames. The same type of monster that she had just defeated, there were dozens of them. 

 

Yukino dropped to her knees with a cry. “You have got to be kidding me. NO!” 

  
  


“FIRE DRAGON ROAR!” A familiar voice echoed, and a plume of fire hit three of the beasts. 

 

“ICE-MAKE LANCE” and there was another familiar voice. 

 

Knowing she had almost no time left, Yukino quickly set off and followed the trail of magic, still carrying the pacified Minerva on her shoulders.  _ Gotta get to them! Hopefully their whole team is there! _ Yukino thought in worry.

 

As she drew closer to the two boys the carnage grew in numbers. Beasts were lying around surrounded by scorch marks and ice crystals. Once Yukino hit the place that was once the town square she saw Team Natsu. With all the strength she could muster, she ran as fast as she could stumbling along the way. 

 

“LUCY-SAN! ERZA-SAN! HELP!” Yukino let loose one of the loudest screams she had ever vocalized. She caught the wizards off-guard and she even surprised herself with that outcry.

 

As the mages turned towards the celestial mage, they immediately saw the unconscious Minerva on her shoulders and met her half way. 

 

Yukino fell to her knees in front of the fairy tail mages. She heaved air into her lungs gratefully and gently set Minerva to the ground.

 

“Is Wendy with you?” She inquired desperately. Minerva needed help, and fast. Too much blood. Yukino couldn’t bare the thought of what could happen if the small dragonslayer wasn't there.

 

Erza only needed one look at Minerva to send Natsu to get Wendy. As the fire mage set off as fast as he could Erza turned to Yukino. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll bring Wendy and the exceeds here. Minerva will be ok.” While she didn’t necessarily trust the territory mage, she still wanted to help her. That is the way of a Fairy Tail mage. No matter who, enemy or not, they have good in their hearts and deserve help and support in the good aspects of heir being.

 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes before Natsu came back with Wendy and the exceeds. As soon as Carla let Wendy on the ground the sky dragon slayer rushed over to her ‘ _ patient _ ’. 

 

As soon as Wendy set off to work on Minerva the group took a collective gasp. Erza turned to the snowed haired mage. “What happened?” And so, Yukino began the tale.

  
  


————————

 

“Hmm, that is troubling. I didn’t think someone else already got this job offer. And miss ranking? I wonder…” Erza trailed off, stroking her chin in thought. 

 

Wendy sat up with a tired puff. The group looked at the blue haired girl as she rolled back onto her heels kneeling. 

 

“She’ll be ok, although there is a complication.”

  
  
  
  


————————-

  
  
  


_ “-erva, Minerva, MIN!” _

 

The black haired mage blearily opened her eyes. She slowly glanced to her left, which was where Yukino, her girlfriend, resided. She choked out a dry cough. She could barely even twitch her fingers, let alone speak. 

 

Yukino, already expecting this got a glass of water off the side table and slowly helped Minerva sit upright. She brought up the glass to familiar pink lips and slowly tipped back the cup. 

 

“Slowly now.” She chided gently. “Wouldn’t want you drinking too much, you just woke up.” She took the glass and set it back down. 

 

“I already pushed the call button. It shouldn’t be long now till a nurse come’s in.” Yukino informed, noticing Minerva’s questioning gaze. 

 

“How long was I out?” She was shocked at how dry her own voice sounded.

 

“Roughly six months.” The snow haired girl sighed. “I was worried about you, you know. I’m glad you're ok.”

 

Minerva clenched her fists in agitation, or at least tried to, she could barely make her finders move. “I was supposed to protect you.”

 

Yukino huffed in anger. Something very rare for the usually passive and cheery celestial mage. “You don’t always need to protect me, let me defend you for once!” She glanced at the bandage adorning her beloved’s stomach. 

 

Following her gaze, the ravenette glanced down as well. Her eyes widened in shock.  _ ‘What’s under there?’ _ She wondered.

 

“You have a pretty bad scar.” 

 

Minerva sighed. “It’s ok, it can be a reminder.”

 

Yukino was confused. “Reminder for what?”

 

“A reminder for me to let you take over for once.” At these words Yukino engulfed the territory mage in a comforting hug. And slowly the tears dropped down.

 

“Either way, please don’t be reckless. I can’t imagine if I lost you.” Minerva’s heart broke. She hugged back with all the strength she could muster, and the two girls embraced.

  
  


—————————-

  
  


Soon after waking up, Minerva was put through minor physical therapy. After about 3 weeks of going at it daily she was now ready to go home. Of course Yukino would have to rearrange their flat so it’s easier for Minerva to navigate through safely. After all, she’s still a recovering patient. 

 

As Yukino walked towards their living room coming from the kitchen, she carried a tray of desserts. 

 

Minerva took one look at the tray and deadpanned. “I’m not supposed to have majorly sweet things.” She pointed out flatly. Yukino blushed and held a finger to her lips and shushed her chatty girlfriend.

 

“You’re doctors won’t find out.” She whispered with a smirk.

 

“Alright, come here you. The movie’s starting.” Yukino set the tray on the coffee table and cuddled up to Minerva. And the opening scene came on.

 


	7. Mirza" Stubborn

“You quit first.”

 

“Like hell!”

 

“Jeez tin-can, don’t know when to give up!”

 

“You hypocrite!”

 

The two girls argument ended with roughhousing once again. The older members of the guild sighed in unison. 

 

“When are they ever gonna stop?” Macao whispers to Wakaba, who only blew smoke. 

 

“I don’t know man,” 

 

“ALRIGHT! THAT’S IT!” The two girls roared in unison, and activated their magic. Satan Soul and Requip respectively. At this, everyone’s attention turned back to the two girls. 

 

Mira was the first to throw a punch, aiming at the scarlet haired girls face. Erza quickly dodged by jumping backwards out of Mira’s reach. Erza quickly requipped a sword in her hand and ran after the  _ demon _ . 

 

“GET BACK HERE!” Erza yelled as Mira kept dodging and spinning around trying to dodge.

 

Makarov then came into view. “WHAT DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Of course, the small guild master was thinking about all the money lost.

 

“Nothing!” The two girls chorused in unison. “We’re getting along, right Erza? my, ugh, best friend?” Mira choked out, locking arms with the requip mage.

 

“Y-yes, of course!” Erza stuttered in fear of the Master’s rage. As Makarov nodded to himself the two girls exchanged glances they quickly separated, disgusted with what had just happened.

 

“Now,” Makarov began, “No more fighting!”

 

Macao and Wakaba laughed to each other, “Like that’s ever gonna happen!” Macao cackled with Wakaba nodding.

 

“Well, you can only dream,” The short master cried with tears streaming down his face, the older mages nodding again.

  
  


And the two then got into another fight. “SLUT!” Erza screeched at Mira, who then gave her response in a well aimed kick into Erza’s stomach.

 

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YOU ARMOR WEARING FREAK!” At this, Erza stopped.  Mira, who blasted off another kick quickly stuttered in her movements. 

 

“Why’d you stop?!” There was a mixture of confusion and anger dancing in those lapis eyes.

 

Erza’s hands bunched into fists at her sides. Her hair covering her face where unbeknownst to Mira was where tears began to develop.

 

“What’s wrong? Sad that your losing?” The white haired mage taunted, but quickly regretted it once Erza burst out of the guildhall at full speed.

 

Mira looked around, confused on what had just happened. “What happened?”

 

Makarov only looked down. “Go after her.”

 

“Huh? Why me?” Mira inquired, appalled at the thought of having to go comfort her rival. HER RIVAL!

 

“Because, you caused this and you need to take action and fix your mistakes.” 

 

“Ugh!” And with that, the takeover mage stalked off after Erza.

 

——————————

 

“Where the hell is she?” Mira grumbled to herself. “What did I even do?” As Mira kept walking further and further into the forest she heard crying. Intrigued by the sound she set off to find it.

 

Coming into a clearing she saw her rival, erza, crying. She carefully stalked towards the scarlet haired mage quietly.

 

**_Crunch_ **

 

Mira mentally cursed herself as Erza quickly veered around and made eye contact. 

 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Erza choked out, face blotchy and damp with still running tears.

 

Mira sighed. “I was sent to find you, now tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

“What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!” Erza quickly tried to cover up her face but ultimately failed as she had already been seen.

 

“Let me rephrase. Tell me why you’re crying or I’ll beat you to a pulp.” Again, as soon as the white haired mage said that she regretted it. The look on Erza’s face told her everything.

 

“I said nothing's wrong!” Ok, so she was still sticking to that huh? Mira then gave her  _ the look _ , you know? The one where it shows that she knows you’re lying and wants you to fess up.

 

“Stop lying, and being so stubborn. Ugh, you know you can tell me anything, cause we’re friends.” Mira finished begrudgingly. And finally she saw that Erza’s resolve broke. 

 

“It’s what you said earlier! About my Armor!” Erza weeped. 

 

“What about it? I don’t get it.” 

 

“You said armor wearing freak! Don’t you know why I wear armor?” Erza ended screeching. Mira was guilty, she didn’t know it was this deep. 

  
  


“W-Well, not really.”

 

“I do it to protect myself. If i wear this armor, then emotionally and physically i can take more.”

 

Those words brought tears to Mira’s eyes. She did something she never thought she’d do. She walked up to her rival and hugged her. Tight.

 

“You don't need armor. I already think you’re tough enough, after everything you’ve been through.

 

“Thank you,” Erza whimpered. “Thank you.”


	8. Gratsu: Scars

It was nice being together after a year apart. When you’re away from someone for quite a while and you finally see each other, it’s weird seeing how much the other has changed. That is what happened with Gray and Natsu. After the guild split up for a year, they finally got back together to continue their relationship.

 

Gray stared at the marred skin on his boyfriends face. He slowly brought his hand up and cradled Natsu’s face with his hand, tracing the scar with his thumb lightly. 

 

“What happened?” The question was quieter than he had thought it to be, but Natsu still caught it. The Salamander seemed to hesitate, blinking over and over again while he opened and closed his mouth.

 

“It’s-” Natsu sighed. “It’s a long story. I’m still trying to figure it out myself, but once I do I’ll tell you right away.” He promised, trying to collect his thoughts. Gray nodded, seeming to take this as a fair answer. 

 

The two looked at each other again, and Gray brought Natsu into a comforting hug. “I missed you.” He choked out quietly, feeling tears build up. Natsu, not being able to trust his words only nodded.

 

——————————-

  
  


As Natsu walked out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his waist, Gray got a good look at his partners body. Scars big and small were scattered about on the fire mages body. But there was one that stood out the most. It was a large vertical scar spanning from Natsu’s left forearm to the end of his wrist. It looks, dangerous.

 

Gray walked over the where Natsu was getting dressed and grabbed his arm. Natsu whirled around and hit Gray’s chest, startled. Still holding the arm in his grip, Gray inspected it closer. 

 

“How did you get this?” He asked, worriedly. Natsu’s eyes widened seemingly in fear.

 

“Well-I-It’s.” Natsu stuttered, fearful and unsure. Gray looked at him with worry, and let go of the dragonslayers arms to embrace him.

 

“You can tell she what happened. What happened to telling each other everything?” Gray panicked. Did Natsu no longer trust him? What’s with the scar on his face, as well as this new scar? 

 

Natsu sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. “I-” he sighed. “I made a stupid mistake, and it left a mark.” Gray had a pretty good idea of what had taken place. He hugged Natsu tighter and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Natsu, is-is it worse than before?” He hoped he would say no, but it was just that. Hope. Natsu looked away from the ice mage, and let the tears flow as he nodded sadly.

 

“Yeah, I-I-They finally got to me.” Natsu cried, ashamed of himself for listening to his demons. Gray sighed sadly. “If it’s worse than before, then let’s take you to see a doctor. Please, I want you to be better.” Gray begged, out of character. It was only in front of Natsu that he let out the soft parts of him. God, what did the pink haired flame-brain do to him?

 

“Yeah, I want that. I want to actually feel happy. I'm just-just tired of being numb.” 

 

“Then let’s drag you out of the dark. Cmon, where’s that flame?" Gray playfully  poked Natsu's face, "There it is.” Gray teased and Natsu couldn't contain his smile.

  
  


————————

  
  


The two mages were walking home from the guild, after spending the day around smoke and alcohol. They were holding hands as they walked, occasionally brushing shoulders. 

 

“You’re handsome tonight.” Gray told his mate and Natsu scoffed teasingly. Don’t think Gray missed that smirk.

 

“Tonight? I believe all the time. And you’re not too bad yourself snowflake.” He chided teasingly. The two looked at each other, knowing that the  _ insult _ had only become a pet name after all this time. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. And I know I’m good looking, after all you wouldn’t be here.” Gray only teased back, fueling the flames. 

 

Gray sighed at the silence, his mood turning serious. “How’s the medication?” This caught Natsu off guard, the fire mage stopped walking and stared at Gray.

 

“Yeah.” Natsu started. “It’s working fine. I’m feeling a lot better than 4 months ago.” They hadn’t talked about what happened fully, with Gray was respecting Natsu’s privacy and all. If it had been him he would have shut out everyone, but in fact Natsu was doing the opposite. In fact, Natsu was flourishing under the attention. He seemed to glow from all the the love and support he had experience from his guild mates.

 

Gray sighed relieved. “That’s good. I don’t want anything to happen, ya know, that I’m able to prevent.” Gray finished off sadly.

 

Natsu sighed. “There was nothing you could do to prevent this. It just...happens, ya know?” At these words, Gray nodded. 

 

“I just wanna get well.” Natsu’s voice wavered with emotion. Gray’s heart broke hearing those words. “Even with the medication, I’ll always be like this. Under the surface I can never change.”

 

Gray embraced the smaller man, sorrow feeling his heart at him being unable to do anything. 

 

Natsu looked into his stormy blue eyes. “Oh no, stop that. I know what you’re thinking, and there is nothing that you could have done anyways. I just made a stupid mistake.”

 

Natsu sighed before continuing. “I fought back against my demons, so that’s all that matters. I got this far, I’m not gonna quit now.” Tears welled up in the ravens eyes. Seeing this Natsu brought his hands to Gray’s face to wipe away the small droplets. “I’m okay, really.” 

 

Gray nodded, feeling contempt with that answer. “I just wish I could have done something to prevent this-this mark on your skin. It’s there for basically well, ever.”

 

“Well, it show’s the world that I won!” The way that Natsu put it into words, it made even himself want to believe it.

  
  


————————

 

“Did you hear? There two new members joining!” This was what was flowing through everyone’s mouths in the guild. It was true as two new members had talked with master Makarov. The two were female, one was older as she looked to be around mid-40’s while the younger looked to be her daughter, around 6 years old.

 

As Natsu and Gray walked inside they saw the commotion. Curious, the both pushed their way to the front where they were greeted with sparkling amber eyes. 

 

“Hello! I’m Amaru! What’s your name?” The little brunette greeted cheerfully.

 

Natsu and Gray shared a look before introducing themselves. Natsu went first.

 

“Hi Amaru, I’m Natsu.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand to the girl. She eagerly grabbed his hand with both of hers and shook it excitedly. 

 

“And I’m Gray.” The ice mages introduction wasn’t as energetic as the other two but at least he made an effort.

 

Still shaking Natsu’s hand, Amaru looked at Natsu’s left arm and noticed the scar. Stopping the motion and ignoring the puzzled look on the fire mages face, she grabbed it carefully. 

 

“I know how you got this.” Amaru spoke quietly, and Natsu tensed.

 

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” 

 

“You did it. My big sister did it too. She said she hurt herself ‘cause these mean people made her do it! Those people kept doing it even when she said stop! And one day she just left, and mommy said she went on a trip and won’t come back. I’m okay with that as long as those meanies won’t hurt her again! Please don’t leave too!”

 

These words held so much innocence, yet so much anguish. Feeling an arm around his neck Natsu glanced up at Gray, knowing what he was trying to do. Turning back to Amaru he replied.

 

“You’re right, these mean people made me do it. But don’t worry, I won’t leave.” Let’s just hope those words are set in stone.


	9. Stingue; I don't care what others think!

Rogue had just been relaxing on his couch after a long mission. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard fast knocks on his front door. Sighing, the shadow mage got up and went to go answer the door.

 

As Roge slowly opened the door, it was forced open by a frantic Sting. Surprised, the shadow mage jumped back, but the light mage had followed.

 

Pulling Rogue into ad embrace, Sting kissed him passionately. Unsure on what to do, Rogue just stood there, shocked. Pulling back, Sting looked into ruby eyes and smiled. 

 

“W-What was that for?” The shadow mage cursed himself for stuttering but held his ground. 

 

Moving his gaze gaze from Rogues eyes, Sting looked at pale hands and grabbed one. Rolling his thumb over a soft palm, Sting shifted his gaze up to questioning eyes once again. 

 

“I still don't know your answer.” Guilt and worry flooded through Rogues senses, unsure on what to say. Yes, Sting had asked him out. Yes, he likes him back. And yes, he rejected the bubbly light mage. 

 

Sighing, Rogue left the embrace and pushed the light mage away. “I already told you. My answer is no.”

 

“STOP LYING!” The outburst had startled Rogue as he practically jumped out of his skin.

 

“Lying? Why woul-” But before the shadow mage could finish that question Sting had cut him off.

 

“I know how you feel. And no, Minerva didn't hit me over the head with a metal pole. I fucking  _ love _ you sting. I know you're probably worried about everyone else, but i don't care what others think! They don't have to go through this relationship. You and I do, so screw them! Let’s be ourselves.”

 

At these words Rogue had no answer, he could only nod his head. 

 

“Well, will you be my boyfriend?” Sting smiled.

 

“Yes,” And you could hear the love and adoration in Rogue’s voice.


End file.
